1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus, a receiver control method, and a program.
2. Related Art
GNSS apparatus (GNSS: global navigation satellite system), such as a sports watch, have become increasingly commonplace. In a receiver of a GNSS apparatus, however, the duration of a battery tends to shorten because the receiver, for example, repeatedly performs large-burden computation (integration operation) in order to increase reception sensitivity in a poor signal reception state.
To lower electric power consumed by the receiver, it is believed to be effective to apply a method for intermittently driving the receiver. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,173 discloses a technology for calculating a standby mode time duration by using variables measured by a GPS receiver (GPS: global positioning system).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,173, however, does not explicitly show a specific method for calculating the time duration from the measured variables. Therefore, when the receiver is simply driven in an intermittent manner, even a slight decrease in received signal magnitude could cause a significant decrease in successful reception rate (successful positioning rate, successful decoding rate) or a significant increase in power consumption.